There are known disposable paper and Styrofoam® cups that are designed for one-time use and disposal. There are also known disposable and re-usable cups that have straws built into them as an integral part of the cup. The use of a straw can help prevent accidental spills of liquids contained in the cup, spills which can lead to burns or stains. However, the prior art disposable cups with built-in straws are formed from a blank or sheet that requires the straw to be folded separately from and prior to folding the body of the cup. This makes them difficult to produce and expensive to make.
There is, therefore, a long-felt need for a disposable cup with a built-in straw that can be formed in a manner that is easy to implement and relatively inexpensive.